W sercu lasu
|Zleceniodawca = Sven |Lokacje = Ferlund |Start = Ferlund |Koniec = Ferlund |Nagroda = 60 , 50 |Występowanie = Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon |Obraz = Tw3 heart of wood.png }}W sercu lasu – wiedźmińskie zlecenie występujące w grze Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon. Ogłoszenie Wojownicy Skellige! Ktokolwiek odważy się stawić czoła Duchowi Lasu, ciemiężycielowi z Ferlund, zostanie sowicie nagrodzony. Nie jesteśmy bogaci, ale nie pożałujemy złota śmiałkowi, który zabije mordercę. Przybywajcie do Ferlund i pytajcie o Svena. Wpis w dzienniku Pierwszym tropem było ciało brutalnie zamordowanego mężczyzny. Wieśniacy jak jeden mąż twierdzili, że zabił go leśny duch — ale przypisywali owemu stworzeniu bardzo różne motywy. Starsi twierdzili, że duch, który opiekował się ich osadą od pokoleń, karze ich w ten sposób za złamanie zawartego z nim onegdaj paktu. Młodzi utrzymywali z kolei, że leśny duch jest okrutnikiem, który zabija dla przyjemności, i że zamiast składać mu hołdy, należy się go pozbyć raz i na zawsze. Geralt obiecał pomóc w rozwiązaniu problemu — choć nie wiedział jeszcze, które ze stronnictw ma rację. Wiedźmin z właściwym sobie rozsądkiem uznał, że nim podejmie jakiekolwiek kroki, musi wpierw ustalić, czym tak naprawdę jest ów leśny duch — i czemu począł zabijać. Jeżeli Geralt poprze metodę Haralda : Prowadząc dochodzenie, Geralt dokonał dwóch odkryć. Po pierwsze, okazało się, że leśnym duchem jest leszy — rzadki, ale znany wiedźminom potwór. Po drugie, Geralt ze zdziewiniem stwierdził, że żyjący w puszczy okalającej Ferlund osobnik rzeczywiście opiekował się wioską, szkoląc jej myśliwych i wojowników — choć pobierał za to opłatę w ludzkich życiach. : Wiedźmin uznał, że więcej dobrego przyjdzie z odnowienia zawartych onegdaj z leszym ślubów niż z zabicia potwora. Harald, przewodzący starszyźnie wioski, wynagrodził wiedźmina za podtrzymanie tradycji. Jednakże młodzi mieszkańcy osady, na czele których stał Sven, nie mogli się pogodzić z powrotem starych porządków. Choć brak im było odwagi, by rozprawić się ze znienawidzonym duchem lasu, znaleźli w sobie dość męstwa, by podnieść rękę na oddającą mu hołd starszyznę. : Geraltowi znów przyszło wybrać mniejsze zło. Obronił jednych ludzi, mordując drugich — być może więcej nawet, niż potwór, przed którym miał ich obronić. Jeżeli Geralt poprze metodę Svena : Rzekomy opiekun Ferlund okazał się leszym - rzadkim i groźnym potworem, który potrafi podporządkować sobie zwierzęta, rośliny i, jak się okazało, również ludzi. Mimo tego, że leszy od pokoleń pasożytował na mieszkańcach Ferlund, ci widzieli w nim swego obrońcę. Geralt usłuchał próśb młodych wojowników pod wodzą Svena, którzy zakwestionowali stary porządek, i rozprawił się z potworem po wiedźmińsku. : Okazało się jednak, że w czasie, gdy Geralt tropił leszego w puszczy okalającej Ferlund, Sven postanowił zaprowadzić nowy ład w samej wiosce i wraz ze kompanami wymordował całą starszyznę osady. Gdy Geralt przybył do osady, było zbyt późno, by uratować wieś od bratobójczego przelewu krwi. Odebrał więc nagrodę za leszego od człowieka, który jednego popołudnia zabił więcej ludzi niż potwór przez całe lata, i opuścił wieś nie oglądając się za siebie. — Jaskier Polecenia * Porozmawiaj ze Svenem o zleceniu na Ducha Lasu. * Zbadaj ślady w lesie za pomocą wiedźmińskich zmysłów i ustal co zabija mieszkańców Ferlund. * Dowiedz się więcej o leszym z Bestiariusza. * Porozmawiaj o leszym z Haraldem. Strona Haralda ** Podejdź do ołtarza. ** Zabij wilki. ** Zbierz serca wilków. 5/5 ** Złóż ofiarę z serc wilków na Kamieniu Przymierza. * Porozmawiaj ze Svenem o leszym. Strona Svena ** Korzystając z wiedźmińskich zmysłów, znajdź osobę naznaczoną przez leszego. ** Porozmawiaj ze Svenem o Hildzie. ** Zniszcz totemy leszego. 3/3 ** Odszukaj leszego za pomocą wiedźmińskich zmysłów, kierując się za wydawanymi przez niego odgłosami. **Zabij leszego. Przebieg zlecenia Geralt, przeglądając tablicę ogłoszeniową, znajdującą się w Kaer Trolde, natrafia na zlecenie Svena, który mieszka w wiosce Ferlund. Wiedźmin postanawia udać się do tej miejscowości i zapytać, o co chodzi. Biały Wilk, przybywając do wioski, zastaje ludzi zebranych w okręgu wokół ciała, zgniecionego przez korzenie. Wiedźmin od zebranych dowie się, że Duch lasu zabił już pięcioro ludzi. Harald opowie, że wcześniej myśliwi polowali z nożem i włócznią i Duchowi podobały się takie łowy, natomiast Sven twierdzi, że wtedy potwór też zabijał, ludzi, którzy próbowali stać się łowcami. Geralt dochodzi do wniosku, że z kłótni nad zwłokami nie wyjdzie nic dobrego i udaje się w las, zbadać ślady, aby dowiedzieć się, co zabija mieszkańców. W głębi lasu Biały Wilk znajduje zwłoki psa, z ranami wąskimi i głębokimi, a także trop, który doprowadza go do ciała kolejnej ofiary, która ma kości połamane z dużą siłą. Geralt, podążając dalej śladami, dociera do kamiennego kręgu, na którym są ślady szponów bardzo starego leszego. Wiedźmin z bestiariusza dowiaduje się, że stare osobniki są nazywane starożytnymi leszymi, a takie najczęściej posiadały sztukę naznaczania, czyli potwór wypełniał ofiarę swoją esencją i dopóki ta osoba żyje, bądź nie zostanie wygnana, bestia będzie się odradzać w pobliżu swego leża. Jeżeli Geralt poprze metodę Haralda Wiedźmin udaje się do starszego wioski, aby z nim porozmawiać. Ten opowiada, że Duch lasu jest kimś więcej niż tylko potworem, on powoduje, że lasy są pełne zwierzyny oraz że kobiety z wioski Ferlund rodzą zdrowe i silne dzieci, które później stają się łowcami. Harald proponuje odnowienie przymierza z leszym. Każe on Geraltowi udać się do Kamienia Przymierza znajdującego się w lesie i złożyć ofiarę z serc wilków na tymże ołtarzu. Biały Wilk wyrusza w głąb lasu w celu poszukiwań ołtarza. Wiedźmin, docierając do Kamienia Przymierza, zostaje zaatakowany przez białe wilki. Po pokonaniu zwierząt zabójca potworów zabiera z ciał wilków serca i składa w ofierze na Kamieniu. Geralt rozkłada organy i podpala za pomocą znaku Igni. Nagle wokół niego zaczęły zbierać się kruki, które po chwili odlatują. Wiedźmin wraca do starszego wioski, aby poinformować go o wykonaniu zadania. Harald płaci Geraltowi, ale nagle zbliża się Sven ze swoimi siepaczami i informuje, że zabili już całą starszyznę wioski i teraz kolej na Haralda. Biały Wilk ma dwie opcje: * odejść i pozwolić zabić ostatniego starszego wioski * sprzeciwić się Svenowi i walczyć z nim i jego grupą Niezależnie od decyzji zadanie kończy się sukcesem. Jeżeli Geralt poprze metodę Svena Geralt udaje się do Svena i mówi mu, że ma do czynienia ze starożytnym leszym, który prawdopodobnie naznaczył kogoś w wiosce i dopóki ta osoba, żyje w Fyresdal, leszy, będzie się odradzał. Wiedźmin wyrusza na poszukiwania naznaczonej osoby. Biały Wilk używającą swoich wiedźmińskich zmysłów szybko znajduje naznaczoną osobę, a jest nią Hilda, zabójca potworów udaje się z tą informacją do Svena. Wiedźmin może przekonać Skelligijczyka, żeby przegnał lub zabił naznaczoną ofiarę. Niezależnie od decyzji pozbycia się kobiety Geralt udaje się do lasu, aby zniszczyć totemy leszego. Po zniszczeniu totemów Biały Wilk udaje się w kierunku miejsca, gdzie Duch lasu wydaje odgłosy. Po chwili pojawia się potwór, z którym Geralt musi walczyć. Po długiej i wyczerpującej walce Biały Wilk zabiera trofeum z bestii i udaje się do wioski, aby odebrać nagrodę. Jednak we wsi doszło do pogromu starszyzny, któremu przewodził Sven. Wiedźmin dostaje swoją zapłatę i po krótkiej dyskusji z Skelligijczykiem, każdy udaje się w swoją stronę. en:In the Heart of the Woods ru:Сердце леса Kategoria:W rozbudowie Kategoria:Zlecenia w grze Wiedźmin 3